Different types of trussing structure, whether active or passive or both, have previously been devised and extensively used in underground mines. A variety of brackets and connectors of prior design have been employed for achieving the trussing and/or support function desired.
One such structure is disclosed in the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,982 entitled “Mine Strata Support Structure.” This prior art reference discloses mine roof support brackets that require multiple components and can be cumbersome and/or dangerous to insert into mine strata. Indeed, when a miner extends his drift or tunnel into unsupported areas, time is of the essence in getting a support structure in place. The prior art device provides a less expeditious and safe way to securely insert a mine roof bracket into the mine strata.
Accordingly, the present invention includes mine brackets which couple to anchor or roof bolts and can be rapidly and safely inserted into the mine strata, using a single piece of insertion equipment which inserts the roof bolt and roof bracket in a single rotational motion. This is accomplished by providing a novel, bi-axial bracket, with a projection extending one axis which projection directly coupled to the mine roof bolt insertion equipment and which projection can sustain the high rotational forces needed to insert a roof bolt. This bracket coupled to tie-rods and joined to other brackets provides an improved truss system.